International Magic
by PhoenixWarriorFox88
Summary: Danny Fenton, Randy Cunningham and Jake Long live seperate lives, in seperate continents, and chances are they'll never meet. Unfortunately, fate loves to spite it's victims, and these three teens collide. Just in time to try and save the entire world from an unknown evil, too. Huh, guess fate DOES know what it's doing. Maybe.
1. Meet the Exchange Students

**I have started my first ever Secret Trio fanfic! Yay! *fires confetti cannon* ...Too much? Sorry, I'm just a little excited. There aren't very many of these out there, let alone an AU fanfic like this one. You'll find out more about how it's an AU later, but I'm sure you'll figure some of it out from this little prologue. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom, American Dragon: Jake Long and/or Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja I'd be rich, famous, and there'd be a three-way crossover between them, now wouldn't there? Has any of that stuff happened? ...I didn't think so.**

 **Make sure to check out the AN at the bottom, I'll be explaining a few things.**

* * *

Danny Fenton slumped down in his seat with a glazed look in his eyes, trying not to fall asleep. He was so tired! Yesterday he had stayed up until two o'clock in the morning fighting ghosts. It was hard work, and he was exhausted.

He wished his parents would help out more. They both came from families of spirits, and even though the abilities had skipped their generation that didn't stop them from inventing wacky gadgets and gizmos to make up for it. They were fully capable of keeping the malevolent ghosts held back with him, but they were a little TOO caught up in their inventions sometimes.

His sister couldn't help fight much either, since the spirit abilities had skipped her too. She managed to help him on the sidelines though; by listening to his problems when he went to her. She wanted to be a psychologist, and thus was very good at making him feel better. Anyway, everyone had been sure they would skip him as well, but they were dead wrong, and here he was fourteen years later fighting for his hometown. If Amity Park had been a big city instead of just a town then he was sure he would have collapsed from stress and exhaustion ages ago.

Danny heard a low snore from beside him. He glanced to his right at an African-American teen - on his left was a window - that was sound asleep, his head resting on his hand. It was his best friend Tucker Foley, one of the other two reasons he was still in working order. Tucker stayed up with him to help fight ghosts using his parents' inventions.

Behind Tucker was a goth girl that wore nothing but black, purple and green. She was Danny's other best friend, ghost-fighting partner and the last reason he hadn't broken down, Sam Manson, and she was currently reaching forward to knock Tucker's arm out from under him. The techno geek's head hit the desk with a thud and he gave a yelp of surprise and pain as he was woken up.

The rest of the class laughed at him, bringing the trio's attention back from their thoughts. Mr. Lancer, their English teacher, was staring at them in annoyance.

"Have a nice nap, Mr. Foley?" Lancer asked Tucker dryly as Dash Baxter, local jock and bully, laughed at him behind the teacher's back.

Tucker grimaced, "Sorry, Sir."

"I should hope so." Lancer gazed at Tucker for a moment before alternating his attention between the three of them and finally back to the whole class. "Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Lancer looked back at Tucker, who blushed in embarrassment, "this school has started a foreign exchange student program. Students from several schools in different countries are going to be attending Casper High for a whole year or more so if they wish. Our class will be receiving two of these exchange students today. We were meant to receive three, but the exchange student from Greece got into an accident and won't be able to come to America for a month or two - maybe more. But I hope all of you will treat our current exchange students with respect and kindness, and take into account that they might not speak English very well. Now, come on in you two."

Outside the class was a muffled thud and two groans of pain. The foreign exchange students opened the door and shuffled in, the tallest rubbing his jaw while the shortest rubbed his head.

The tallest was very slim-built, and living up to his title, very tall. About as tall as Dash. He had pale skin, sapphire blue eyes and - strangely enough, though it was probably dyed - tyrian purple hair. It was hard to tell what nationality he was, but he might have been Caucasian. It didn't look like he had much muscle, but Danny knew that looks could be deceiving. He was wearing a red t-shirt with some sort of strange white symbol on it, probably well-known from wherever he came from. He had an unzipped, dark slate grey hoodie with long sleeves and pockets over the top of his shirt. He wore black skinny jeans which showed off his very long, slim legs and purple zip-up runners. He was currently fiddling with the front of his shirt absentmindedly, eyes scanning the room and everyone in it. Danny looked away before the dark blue eyes landed on him and ended up looking at the second exchange student.

The other exchange student, in contrast, was very short. Between half a head to a head shorter than Danny. He definitely looked Asian, with his tan skin, black eyes and flame-styled spiky black hair with green highlights. He was wearing a zipped-up red jacket with yellow patches on the upper arms over a barely noticeable white shirt. He had blue cargo shorts and grey-and-blue sneakers. A little muscle was visible, and he looked like a gamer or rapper. He was still rubbing the top of his head and gazing boredly at the middle-aged teacher. He let his hand fall to his side and crossed his arms.

Danny felt a strange tug around his chest area at the sight of them both. It wasn't like anything he'd ever felt before; bar the similar but still different feeling his ghost sense gave him. What was happening?

Mr. Lancer cleared his throat. "Could you boys please introduce yourselves and tell us where you're from and why you wanted to be a part of this program?"

"Sure," the shorter said casually, "I'm Jake Long. I came here from China, and have been speaking English my whole life 'cause my dad's American. I wanted to see what it was like where he grew up." True to his word, his English was fluent and barely had an accent. He turned to the other exchange student expectantly.

The tyrian-haired boy glanced at Jake before introducing himself. "Hello, my name is Randy Cunningham. I am from Japan," _Huh, I was wrong_ , Danny thought, "and have only been speaking English a short amount of time. My otousan - father - is Spanish so I have been speaking Spanish a very long time. I wanted to improve my English by coming here." Randy was clearly inexperienced with speaking English, and Danny was actually impressed that he'd only tripped up once while introducing himself. It was probably much harder than it seemed. Also, it turned out that he was half-right about the teen being Caucasian. Kudos to Danny!

"Thank you Jake and Randy. Mr. Long, please sit next to Mr. Mikey Driscoll. He will guide you around the school today. Mr. Cunningham, please sit next to Ms. Star Strong. She will guide you around the school." Lancer motioned to the two students as he named them.

The exchange students sat in their respective empty seats. Mikey immediately introduced himself to Jake, looking very excited that he would be helping this cool Chinese-American. Randy smiled at Star politely and she stared at him dreamily, introducing herself absentmindedly.

 _Look's like she's found her newest dream boy_ , Danny rolled his eyes and let his mind wander. _Oh well. I wonder if I should introduce myself to Randy and Jake? Nah, I doubt that we'd get along very well, and I don't want to ruin their reputations or anything by having them seen with the outcasts, since they seem like nice enough guys. It'll be better if I keep my distance. And it's like a million-to-one that even one of them are_ somehow _connected to the magical world, despite that strange feeling from earlier..._

...Right?

* * *

 **So did you like it so far? Yes? Definitely? Absolutely? (These are your only options.)**

 **I'd just like to clear some things up:**

 **1) Yes, in this AU ghosts are magical creatures. Now; 'ghosts' are the apparitions of dead organisms that have manifested as corporeal beings, while 'spirits' are a certain type of ghost - the humans that are born as ghosts (the equivalent of halfas). In this AU spirits and dragons are the same: they can transform between their human and magical forms and are tasked with protecting a certain area depending on power and experience.**

 **2) I know that Randy can obviously speak English properly in canon, but this is an AU, isn't it? He _will_ get better and start using slang, but not before he shows how bad he actually is at it. ;P Who knows, the introduction could have been rehearsed or had just happened to fall under his relative expertise (compared to the rest of his English capabilities). So yeah, he's fluent in Spanish, bet you weren't expecting that! I just thought that he didn't exactly look Japanese, and remembered how he was learning Spanish in the show, so I thought _Why not?_ Also, you'll be finding out how else the AU changed him a little later.**

 **3) ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Look! A shruggie!**

 **Make sure to tell me what you thought! I'd love to hear your feedback and any ideas or theories about this if you have any. Criticism is welcome, be honest with your thoughts. Brutally honest if you want, but flames will be used to power up Jake's fire breath. Ciao!**


	2. Lunch

**Happy birthday to me! XD I decided to have an update dump on my birthday, which is today!**

 **I haven't managed to gain ownership over any of these shows since last chapter, I'm afraid.**

 **Thank you to my reviewers the three Guests and Sonic Squid! This chapter is dedicated to them!**

* * *

RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNG!

The school bell rang, signalling the start of lunch. Randy packed his things away quietly, glancing around at the class again. Something felt...odd.

His eyes landed on his fellow exchange student Jake, and he felt that strange feeling again. It was like a tug around his chest area. The only thing like it he had ever felt was the sixth sense he had that signalled when something was going to happen.

Randy glanced around for the only student other than Jake that had made him feel the same thing, and saw that black-haired, blue-eyed boy that had jumped up after the bell rang and leapt almost a foot in the air. It looked like he had been sleeping, or at least drifting off. The Japanese-Caucasian felt that pull again, and he decided to keep a close eye on these two. He may not know exactly what that sensation was, but he had a pretty good guess.

Randy was jolted out of his musings when the girl Mr. Lancer had assigned to show him around the school - Sasha was it? Stacy? No, Star, that was it - grabbed his arm. "Let's go, Randy. I need to show you around the school." There was something strange about her voice, it sounded almost exactly like the way Theresa's voice changed when she talked to him back home in Japan.

Randy didn't have time to ponder on this, however, as she hauled him to his feet and started dragging him after her out of the classroom. He only just had time to hook his arm through one of his bag's straps before Star tugged him out of reach and through the door.

"So, over there is the science block. That's, like, where we have our science classes or whatever. And those are the toilets..." Randy droned most of what she said out, but he made sure to note where everything was. He was going to be here for a while, after all.

The blonde eventually lead them both to the cafeteria. Randy was glad: he was starving!

"Arigatou for the tour, Star-chan." Randy thanked his guide, smiling politely.

Star giggled and fanned her face a little (much to Randy's confusion). His foreign accent was so hot! And damn was he cute! Star decided then and there that she loved foreign guys.

"Just wait right here, I'll get our lunch." Star gestured to the ground beneath them, and then ran to join her dark-haired Hispanic friend in the line-up. They erupted into giggles and glanced over at him. Randy just raised an eyebrow.

"...I already have a bento." The tyrian-haired youth mumbled, reaching into his bag. Randy dug around a little and fortuitously knocked his water bottle out of the small bag. It went rolling across the floor, towards a table in the corner. "Matsu!" He ran after the bottled water and reached down to grab it, but serendipitously kicked it even closer to the table. He growled in annoyance.

The water bottle stopped just in front of the head of the table. Randy, back still bent over, knelt to the ground in order to pick up the demon spawn- uh, water bottle. When he snatched it up he none-too-gently stuffed it back into his bag as he stood back up, muttering in rapid Japanese the entire time. Randy, sensing stares, finally looked up to see three very surprised (and slightly confused) teenagers watching him. One of which, he noted, was the black-haired kid from class. He still felt a pull around his chest, but it was much fainter now.

"Um...hey!" The African-American student greeted, breaking free of his stupor.

Randy smiled a little sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Hello."

"Why were you under the table?" The goth girl asked, "And aren't you one of the new exchange students in our class? Randy?"

"Yes, I am Randy," the tall teen grinned awkwardly, pulling his water bottle out of the bag still clutched in his hand, "My water bottle fell and it landed under the table."

The raven-headed kid finally spoke up, "Well, since we already know your name, why don't we introduce ourselves? I'm Danny Fenton."

"Tucker Foley, at your service." Tucker took an exaggerated bow in his seat.

"Sam Manson," said female informed briskly.

Randy bowed politely. "Hajimemashite minasan!"

"I don't think these guys know what that means, dawg." A new voice cut into the conversation, addressing Randy. The four turned to see Jake Long was the one to speak. He crossed his arms and smirked. "I mean, I didn't understand it either, so you should probably try to translate to English for us."

"Oh, gomen! Pleased to meet you everyone!" Danny, Tucker and Sam nodded their heads in understanding at Randy's correction.

Sam suddenly frowned. "Wait, how long have you been standing there?"

"Chillax, I only got here when you introduced yourselves to the Randster over here." Jake shrugged casually, brushing off Sam's worries.

Unbeknownst to anyone else; Randy, Danny and Jake all felt that weird faint tug around their chest areas again, but they all kept quiet.

"What's with your skater lingo?" Tucker asked, unaware that anything was wrong.

Jake raised an eyebrow. "Dude, don't diss the skater lingo. It is off the hook!"

"Riiiiight," Danny said slowly. His sharp eyes noticed something behind the two standing exchange students. "So you're being shown around by Mikey, right Jake? And you're being shown around by Star, Randy?"

"Yep."

"Hai."

Both boys spoke at once, and Jake grinned at Randy. Randy grinned back. Tucker stood up from his seat and poked his finger against Randy's chest, ruining the moment. "You'd better not steal my girl! I'm only six to eight weeks from making a move!"

"...What?" Randy asked, trying to figure out what Tucker just said.

Before anyone could say anything else, Mikey came stumbling up to them. "There you are Jake! I told you not to come to the geek table, they're the lowest in the school. Even less cool then me and my friends! C'mon, let's go before someone sees us here." Mikey dragged away a protesting Jake.

"Later, dudes!" He called to Randy, Danny, Sam and Tucker. Randy blinked in shock while the American teens acted as if nothing happened.

"So, Randy..." Tucker was cut off when a hand landed on Randy's shoulder.

"There you, like, are, Randy." Star's hand shifted to Randy's arm and tightened. "What are you doing with these losers? I told you to wait over there. Let's, like, go sit with my friends, the A-listers. We're the most popular kids in school."

Star pulled Randy after her, who waved at Danny, Sam and Tucker apologetically before leaving.

Sam turned to her best friends and sarcastically remarked, "Well THAT was weird."

A sudden explosion occurred in the cafeteria, shortly followed by screams. Danny's ghost sense went off.

"And THAT is even... Actually, no, that's pretty normal."


End file.
